


Pickpocket Drabble

by PurpleJesus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleJesus/pseuds/PurpleJesus
Summary: After collecting the Sacred Ashes, Gwen notices Zevran isn't his normal happy self. She distracts him with a wager to cheer him up.





	Pickpocket Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun bc I heard it was Zevwarden week

It honestly had started as a game, a way to lighten the mood. Their small party was on their way back from retrieving the Sacred Ashes and everyone was lost in their own heads, mulling over the Guardians questions. When he had asked them all to relive their greatest regrets. So with their biggest failures fresh in their minds, talk was at a bare minimum and laughter was a foreign concept.

Gwennifer had long since made peace with leaving Rica and her mother behind. She had no choice but to become a Grey Warden, even with the gift of hindsight she couldn’t see another solution that would have enabled her to stay and take care of them. Plus, her leaving had set in motion a chain of events that enabled her sister to became a Concubine to the new King. Her mother and Rica now lived in the Palace. Her leaving had provided them with that opportunity, so how could she regret it? She saw the judgement in the other’s eyes over her sister’s predicament, but shrugged it off as their problem, not hers. A Duster took their blessings when they came, no matter how one came by them. And Rica becoming a concubine had been a blessing. She wouldn’t let the human ideals of her companions sour that which they did not understand. So she was the first to snap out of her somber mood and examine each of her companions. 

Her eyes landed on Alistair and Wynne. It was easy enough to guess their thoughts. Alistair didn’t have a deceptive bone in his body. His thoughts flickered across his face. He was berating himself, dwelling on how he should have pushed the issue with Duncan more. Found a way to talk him into taking him to the battle, instead of babysitting her with the beacon. Maybe if he had said the right thing Duncan would have relented, and Alistair would have been there to keep him alive. He could never hide his emotions, his grief was plain on his face.  
Wynne had also had an easy time of it, readily admitting that her faith wasn’t always constant. She kept shooting concerned looks toward Alistair, and Gwen could see the inner turmoil over whether or not she should attempt to talk to him written all over her face. Gwen shrugged, it was only a matter of time until she did. The two had seemed to find something of what they were searching for in the other. Wynne, a son for the one she had lost, and Alistair, a mother figure for the one he never knew. 

But Zevran, he she was worried about. He was normally so cheerful, so open. Even when he was quiet she could feel positive energy radiating off him as they went along. Now he was just quiet, and the smile that always lingered on his lips was gone. She drifted closer to him, to see if her presence would prompt him into talking. It didn’t, he did not even seem to notice she was there.

She frowned and put her hand in one of her pockets, fingering a pebble she had found earlier. It was a habit she’d had since childhood. Occasionally the pretty stones were worth something in Dust Town, and could be traded for food, so she always pocketed one when she came across it. 

Most of the time she didn’t even realize she was doing it, just finding rocks in her pockets hours later, and she would ruefully discard them discreetly, not wanting the others to know she had such a habit. She was a Warden now, but the ghost of Dust Town seemed to follow her, and she didn’t want it to tarnish this. She felt like enough of an outsider as it was. Everything on the surface was so different.

Wynn had finally approached Alistair, and she could hear them murmuring to each other just ahead. After about another hour, they were talking in normal levels about something trivial. The cloud had left Alistair’s face and the bounce was back in his step. This was when she decided she was going to take action. She would concede that maybe Zevran didn’t want to talk about what had happened, but she needed to do something to snap him out of his mood. She missed her cheerful Crow companion, and something about him being upset, upset her. And if she reflected any more on that thought alone, she would go crazy.

She moved closer to him, and once she was within arms distance, Zevran seemed to finally realize that she was there.  
He attempted a rueful smile, “Ah my Warden, I fear I am not the best company at present. Perhaps if you are looking for conversation, you may try Alistair or Wynn.”  
Gwen shook her head, her green eyes grave, with a hint of mischief in their depths, “I’m not interested in conversation. I have a proposition for you.”

She noted as his ears perked up, and interest flickered in his gaze, “What sort of proposition?”

Gwen bit her lip to keep the smile at bay, he was taking the bait. Keeping her expression serious, she went on, “Regrettably, it appears our friend Alistair’s pockets are empty, and the lack of weight is causing him to spring up with every step. I worry for him that he may soon leave the ground, and fall into the sky.” She didn’t have to fake the shudder at that thought, she still wasn’t used to being topside, and the thought of falling into the sky still gave her shivers. If she were capable of dreaming she suspected she’d have nightmares too. 

The edges of his lips tugged upwards, Zevran tilted his head, “What do you suppose we do then? We can not have our dear friend simply float away.”  
Gwen nodded, that hint of mischief taking hold and creeping over her features, she jingled her pocket before pulling out a few of the stones she had stored there.

Zevran nodded, “Ah the rocks you’ve been picking up. I wondered what you were doing with them.” Concern ghosted across his face, “Are you worried you will float away too?” He subtly moved closer, “Such a thing is impossible, and even if it were, I would never let it happen to you, my Warden.”  
Gwen flushed, embarrassed he had noticed her behavior, and at his concern for her. Maybe she wasn’t as discreet as she had thought. “No, that’s not the reason I pick them up” She held up her hand to stop his next question, which she was sure was going to be why she picked them up, “I thought you weren’t interested in conversation?”

He gave her the smile he seemed to reserve just for her, the one that turned her insides to jelly, affection in his gaze, “About myself, however you, my Warden, I will always be interested in talking about.”  
Gwen nibbled her lip and gulped, not sure what to do with the way he made her feel, her tone came out more biting than she intended it to be, “Well I’m not interested in conversation right now either. Do you want to hear my proposition or not?”  
Zevran gave her a mock serious look, “Of course. What is it?”  
Gwen relaxed, glad he was allowing her to steer the conversation away.

“It occurs to me that we are both rogues, so it follows that we are both pickpockets. Me learning on the streets of Dust Town, you on the streets of Antiva. But, which of us is the better pickpocket? It seems that we can solve a number of issues with a simple test. Alistair not floating away and who is the better pickpocket all in one go.”

The grin her gave her went straight to her stomach, making the jelly flip flop, “Go on.”

“What I propose is simple, I slip rocks into his left pocket on his belt, you slip them into his right. When we get back to camp, the pocket with the most rocks wins.”

He cocked his head as he considered her offer, “Hmm, interesting. And what is the prize?”

“The prize?”

He nodded eagerly, “Yes, normally when wagers are concerned, the winner gets a prize, as incentive to do their best. What would be the prize for our little contest?”

Gwen pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, slowly rolling it there, suddenly unsure. She did not have a prize in mind when she came up with this little game. So lost in her thoughts she missed the hungry look that flashed over his features, before his grin grew sly. 

“I have a suggestion.”

She turned, suddenly suspicious at his tone, “Ok, what do you propose?”

He gave her an innocent smile, “The loser has to give the winner a massage.”

Gwen felt her cheeks heat again, but would be lying if she said either prospect didn’t make her more eager to get this challenge underway. They had been flirting for awhile, and this was a glimmer of hope that he wanted to take this to the next level.

She nibbled her lip as she grinned, emerald eyes dancing, “And how will I know you won’t cheat?”

He put his hand over his heart and mock cried, “My dear Lady, I would never!”

Her grin broadened, “And how do you know **I** won’t cheat?”

His grin mirrored her own, “I’ll just have to keep a _close_ eye on you then.” And winked. They walked a few paces, grinning at each other until Gwen shook her head, “Ok, I’ll start. Since I already have a pocket full and you need to collect some.”

He nodded, one eye watching her slip away, and one on the ground, picking up some likely looking small stones.

Zevran had to admit, she was slick. Her small frame came in handy, and she used it to her advantage. She was soon back by his side, a smirk on her face.

She gallantly bowed, indicating it was his turn.  
Gwen watched with admiration, Zevran was smooth. He used his lithe form well, flitting between the natural shadows of the trees to sneak up on his prey. She held her breath when he got close, sure that Wynne sensed he was near, but he was able to slip the stones into Alistair’s pockets and was soon back by her side, devilish smile in place. 

Her next time up she decided to go for multiples, and slipped 3 pebbles in that time. She slipped them in an exaggerated manner, sure to let Zevran see what she was doing. She was smug until his next turn he did 4.

They went back and forth like that for a few miles, and Gwen decided it was time to fight dirty. At this rate Alistair would notice his pockets full of rocks and the game would be over, with no clear winner. And they were almost back to the camp. Another hour and they would arrive.

It was Zevran’s turn and she waited until he was about to make his move when she shouted, “Hey Alistair!” Zevran startled, yanking his hand back and retreating a bit, shooting her an accusatory look. Alistair glanced back, “Yea?”

“Just wanted to ask how you were feeling.” He gave her a friendly smile, “Much better now, thanks.” His face grew concerned, “You?”

She gave him her best sunny grin, “Oh I’m well. Couldn’t have asked for a more successful mission.” Alistair nodded and turned back to Wynne. Their discussion must have been interesting, because he was quickly engrossed again and Zevran was able to slip his pebble into his pocket. 

He stopped and let her catch up to him, his tone playfully chiding, “I would not have expected such deception from someone who is supposed to be a Guardian against darkness.”

Gwen’s face was the picture of innocence, “I just wanted to see how my buddy Alistair was hanging in there.” She was able to hold in the laughter until Zevran snorted, and she giggled as she playfully nudged him with her shoulder, “What’s the matter cloud gazer, can’t take the heat?”

He smoldered down at her, “I can take whatever you throw at me short mouth. Just remember, turnaround is fair play.”

Gwen pursed her lips, that was something she did not consider. But she raised a brow, “Who would have ever thought it would be the Crow to play fairly? That was a preemptive strike. It was only a matter of time.”

Zevran tsked, “My dear Warden, you have no idea what you have done.”

Gwen nudged him again and set off, needing to focus on her task rather than worry about his retribution. 

She was just about to slip the rock into Alistair’s pocket when something struck her hand. She yanked back, sure that was a rock and there was only one person who could have thrown a rock with that kind of aim. She glared at Zevran, but he appeared to be engrossed in the woods surrounding them, not paying her any mind. She shifted so her back was to him and slipped the pebble in the pocket, as she felt another one hit the back of her armor. 

She stopped to let Zevran catch up to her, “That was low. Physical injury. What if I had lost that hand? Then you’d feel bad. Maiming the hope of the world by obliterating her hand with a rock. Terrible.”

He chuckled, “I do not think your hand was in quite so much danger as all that.”

“You optimists, can’t do anything with you. Always sure it’s all going to come out aces.” She gave him a look of pure evil, “but now it’s your turn again. And I have something devious planned.”

“Now my Warden, we are even. Do you not want to finish up our competition amicably?”

She smirked up at him, “Where’s the fun in that?”

He leaned down, “You are a corrupting influence.”

She gave him a cheeky grin, “Hopefully.” She glanced ahead, they were very very close to the camp now, “You better get going, this may be your last chance to try and even the score.”

He gave her a suspicious look as he set off. He was coming up on Alistair, and with his hearing could hear the noises of camp coming up close. This may be the last pass either of them could make. He was intent on slipping the pebbles into Alistair’s pocket when suddenly he heard an earsplitting war-cry and was tackled to the ground from the behind. 

Alistair and Wynne looked back, startled, drawing their weapons ready for an attack only to see Gwen on top of Zevran laughing manically as the elf was flailing around under her trying to flip her off. She looked up at them, “Go on ahead, this is going to take a minute” she managed to pant out while holding onto the squirming elf.

After sharing a look, the pair sheathed their weapons and moved on, more intent on getting back to camp now that it was so close rather than dealing with the antics of either rogues. 

Zevran was laughing, the Warden of all people _was tickling him_. When she said she had a devious plan in mind he had no idea she would resort to this. He finally managed to flip over onto his back, she somehow maneuvering to stay above him. He gave a token struggle before letting her pin him.

He smiled up at her, “Well when you said you had a plan I had no idea you would escalate to this”

She grinned, leaning down until their faces were inches apart, “Hey you made it physical, I was just taking it up a notch.”

He shifted, bringing his face a little big closer to hers, “Does this mean the next move is mine?”

Her belly did the flips again as his breath tickled over her lips. She was about to respond when they heard Alistair from camp yell, “HEY HOW DID ALL THESE ROCKS GET IN HERE!!”

She gave Zevran a wide-eyed look, “Quick, we need to get there so we can see who was the winner!”

She let go of him and tensed to spring off when he grabbed her hands, “My dear Warden, I believe it was you that was the winner.”

She tilted her head, looking down at him curiously, “How can you be sure?”

“Just a feeling. Now, would you like to retire to your tent to claim your prize?” And he winked and she thought she might turn to goo right there.

She bit her lip, smiling as she stood up and offered him a hand, “How about we call it a draw and I return the favor sometime?”

He grinned, and stooped a little to kiss her. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> not fully happy with the ending, may tinker some more


End file.
